Talk:Assassin Rouf
reasons why its an article named enemy w/ specific drop(s). linked from more than one other page on wiki. 21:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Those are precedents for an article to be written, not a qualifier that any piece of single-sentence fluff equates to an article. An article requires at least a paragraph or appropriate equivalent. :"Assassin Rouf is part of the side questsic Assassinate the Assassins." is NOT even remotely "an article" and should be deleted or improved immediately. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) it is stubbed. if yall are deleting you need to look at "what links here" or we get redlinks which is what happened today when fry deleted last week. relinks are invitations for vandalism ie No-Brainers. 21:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :As I have said in the past, red links are exactly how wikis grow. They offer a visible indication that something is missing, and are therefore an invitation to fill the void. One sentence of published nonsense disguises that deficit, and then when readers search a topic they wind up getting directed to pages saying nothing more useful than the blatantly obvious, ie "So-and-so is a character in such-and-such". :Worthless. :As for vandals, my position on them is clear: Ban them. And that includes those who write up a single sentence for a new page and publish it. Such people are time-wasters not contributors. You also know my position on unregistered contributors being able to create new pages. If we had the same constraint as some of the big Wikia wikis around, we can avoid a lot of nonsense pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:57, December 12, 2012 (UTC) all points duly noted. 01:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Guarantee of Unique drops? I don't feel like wading into an arguement, but I have to say that the guaranteed uniques for Rouf and Wot are not a guarantee. I have played through this mission at least three times (Solo, online co-op and splitscreen co-op), each time going for the optional objectives. My most recent run two days ago was splitscreen and I knkow for a fact that we achieved all four optional objectives. Not a single rare or unique drop. I think Dr F.'s Jan. 2nd comment here may shed some light on this. I'd say that the optional objectives may be the only way to get these guns, but it's definitely not a guarantee. Grindfest (talk) 14:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :they are, in fact, not guaranteed. i am not an editor so i leave it to the community to manage content and veracity but sometimes i cannot help myself and i leave comments in source. i recently undid some edits where the drop content was removed entirely. in my experience the drops happen (on revisit mind you) more often on elective weapon kills and criticals. this is only my experience so its not needed. the fact that these weapons are in the loot pool will stay on the page(s) though. that said, grindfest could easily get away w/ rewording article. 15:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea about frequency or quality but the drops happen (randomly) no matter how you assassinate them. Fire shotguns are not the best to use on Rouf because DOT can kill him. My biggest problem is getting any skin to drop from ANY of them. I have been trying to confirm rarity and get a better Krieg pic but I have done run after run and wonder if "objectively" killing them is the way to get skins to drop. 12:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC)